A new solider
by Artemisgem
Summary: Lets see what happens when percy is betrayed and no longer has much of a family. He now is a super soilder. Will he find a new family in the avengers?
1. Creation

Percy POV

This was never supposed to happen. I was never supposed to be here. Why im here, is a long story. This was hell. Probably one of the worse things that has happened but not before what lead you to this. That was way worse. I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. But here I am, not only in mental but physical pain too. It all started when two weeks ago I was kicked out of camp.

_Two weeks ago (flashback)_

_I was going to go find Annabeth after I was done with my classes for the day. I thought she may be in the beach and when I got there.. well let's just say I wish I was wrong. I saw her making out with someone else. At first I though it was someone else until I heard them murmur her name. _

_No i thought. She wouldn't ever do something like this. Busy then again she had been distant. Barley talking even looking at me. I couldn't watch anymore. I walked back to my cabin without a word. I couldn't believe it. I know I was sure how I've been feeling about her lately but for her to cheat was something different. I would have her break up with me then sneak around behinds my back. _

_A few days later Annabeth did indeed break up with me but not with giving me a few words to think about. She was telling me how I was practically worthless now and how I did nothing to help her or anyone. She even went as far to say she wish she hadn't dated me In the first place. I couldn't believe this Is who he turned out to be. Well better to find out now then later. _

_After two more days apparently Annabeth started to spread rumors around camp that I was the one who cheated on her, not the other way around. I couldn't believe first of all she would stoop that low but seconds that people would actually believe her. The only people who still believed me were Clerisse, the stolls, and Katie. After the two giant wars I didn't see much of my cousins. Anyways my dad was becoming distant as well. Getting angrier. Changing and not in a good way. _

_That was probably the final straw for me. Seeing as people would barley talk to me. Giving me looks and being an outcast. Not having a dad that cared and no longer having anyone, I was done. That night was when I would leave. And that's exactly what I did. _

_That night around 12:00 was when I left. I had a backpack full of the essentials. Nectar, ambrosias, and clothes and the duffel bag was full of my personal items. I quietly opened and closed the door and ran into the woods of Long Island sound. Leaving only a note for the people who cared as an indacation of what ever happened to me and why I was leaving. _

_I knew I needed to check up on my family before I left to well.. wherever I was going. I headed out from camp half blood for once not looking back. I knew it was going to be a long walk when a presence came in my mind. "I know what happened" they said. "Hestia" I thought "who else would it be?" "I want to help you.im sorry how your fathers been acting. And I'm sorry about Annabeth. But I'm hoping I can at least help you". "Thank you" I began. "No this is what family is for. Now let me help you." I nodded. _

_"Look away" she warned. I did as I was told. When I looked back when I saw a black McLaren right Infront of me. "What the hell I thought." "Language Perseus" she reminded me. I knew she cared and was family and everything but still this was vary generous. "Thank you" I say. "Now go see your family" with that I felt her presence leave. I grab my bags and hop in the car. I speed all the way to my family's apartment. When I get there I go in through the fire escape. _

_I know your probably wondering why I'm going in that way but I wanted to keep my space so I don't draw any monsters to my family. I quietly opened my window to my room and climbed in. I then opened the door to my room. That's when I heard nothing. What I thought. That's weird. I waited a little bit longer but there was nothing I went out to the living room only to see the two body's of my parents. I wanted to cry, to scream, to let all my pain out. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I wouldn't give whoever did this the satisfaction of winning. _

_I went back out when I was attacked. Normally I would be able to defeat them no problem but there was fifteen monsters surrounding me and I was able to defeat most of them before one of them to know I me out. The last thing I remember is hitting the ground. _

Now here I am. That's what lead to me being here. I've been tested for things I don't know what I'm being tested for. I was being tortured and tested to my limits. I couldn't keep this up much longer. I was tired. I wanted out. That's when they would pour water on me. To heal me re energize me. And then do the whole process again.

I tried to escape almost every other day. Or at least what I though was every other day but when I did I would get what they called a punishment. I was back to the point where they had me at my worst point. Probably the worst I've been in so far. I had blood dripping off me. Cuts burns and stab wounds everywhere. That when all hell broke lose.


	2. Saving

Tony POV

It was just another day at the tower. Me and banner in the lab. Clint and Natasha doing god knows what and Wanda and Thor off doing their own thing. The rest of the members were out right now doing other things. Thats when we got an emergency meeting. What's this I thought. Just when things were getting I interesting too. This better be good I thought. When I arrived I saw the team. Fury in the front of a room a file and a profile up on the screen of what looked like a 20 year old male. 

What has Fury got us into this time I thought. I sat down right next to Clint and Steve. "Now that we have everybody here, we can begin". He passes out papers to each one of us. "What's this" I ask impatiently. "Well if you give me a minute I'll explain" replies an irritated Fury. I nod. He points to the boy on the screen. About two weeks ago this young man was taken. We believe him to be in big trouble with well for once we're not entirely sure. We need you to rescue him and get any Information you can on what there doing with him and about their plans. 

Dismissed. With that Fury walked out. Let's go suit up. With that everyone left to get onto the jet. 

Ten minuets late

Everyone was now on the jet. "Maximoff you Clint and Natasha go after the kid. Tony, and the rest will go after the data. We meet back on the ship and head back. With that Steve jumped out of the jet. We all got I to positions and went in. 

Wanda POV 

After I was given my job I left the jet. I went after this man. When we got there I couldn't believe what I saw. I knew it would be bad just not as bad as what I saw. I saw a 20-21 year old male looking up at us. I ran over to him and used my powers to get the chains off his hands and feet. I realized after looking at him he wasn't wearing a shirt. It was all just blood. I also relized he was dripping blood everywhere. What the hell I thought. Who deserves this?! He alsmot fell down immediately if it wasn't for Clint and I. "Thank you" he whispered hoarsely. We were on the way carrying him back when all of a sudden someone attacked us. We did as much as we could with two people holding someone and the other fighting off at least fifteen people. 

That's when it all went wrong. All of a sudden she grabbed me and pushed me. What is he doing I thought. That's when I heard metal in flesh. I saw a sword sticking out of his abdomen. No I thought. That was supposed to be for me I though. That's when his eyes got wide with surprise. He fell over immediately. I used my powers to keep him upright. "We need to hurry I shout." I quickly grab him. No no no. This can't be happening. 

Clint then grabs him by the other side and we pick him up to carry him back to the ship. 

Few minutes later

What do I do I thought. This man just saved my life and I'm literally doing nothing. What could I do though? Is sat there waiting for Bruce to get back to preform medical station on him as we already did what we could. All of a sudden she stopped breathing. No no no. I sat by him and looked at him in shock. That's when Bruce decided to make his entrance. "Please help him I shout In a gust. " he nods and gets to work right away. About thirty minutes later when we were approaching was when Bruce finally had news. 

"He's barley stable" he began "so I need him carefully carried I to the bed bay." He looked at me and said "right now I don't know if he'll make it." I nodded. I had nothing I could say. I just had to hope he would make so I could thank him for what he did. "I'll use my powers to carry him to bay" I say everyone nods in agreement. 

When we get to the tower I get ready to carry him carefully to the med bay. As soon as we get there I use my powers and follow Bruce. When we got there it was like everything was ready to take care of him. I still couldn't believe what happened. It just all happened so fast I barley had time to register it. "We need to brief Fury." Tony said. "I'm not going anywhere" I say. "I'm staying here unti he wakes up. I owe him that." "I need to stay too" says Bruce. "I need to make sure he's stable before leaving." They leave and head off towards the conference room.

It was an hour later before bride talked to me again. "He's stable,for now. As for him waking up it could be a few days so you may want to go sleep for a bit." "No" I reply "as i said I'm staying until he wakes up".he nods hesitantly. "Just get some sleep" he says. I nod. He leafy the room looking exhausted. I didn't blame him after all he just spent over an hour working on someone.

After a few hours I finally fell asleep from exhaustion. I woke up two hours later when I heard the sound of a machine going off. What's going on I thought groggily. That's when Banner rushed in. "What happened?" He asked. "I don't know I was sleeping and just woke up" I reply. That's when I look at the machine to relize that he was flatlining. Not again I thought. Banner was running around the room trying to figure out what was going on. That's when all of a sudden he woke up.

How was that possible if he was flatlining? That shouldn't be possible. He woke with a gasp. He looked around nervously. "Where am I?" he murmured, now looking down at his hand. Banner was still looking at him in shock, I mean so was I but he just kind of stood there awkwardly. That's when Bruce finally snapped out of it.

"Your at the avengers tower." "Why am I here" he asks. "Here how about I go get you a pair of clothes and something to eat then we'll talk." He nods. The machine was still saying he was flatlining so Bruce unhooked it. He went into the other room. He looks towards me and gives me a friendly smile.

"My names Percy" he said. "I'm Wanda, thank you for what you did back at the building. If it weren't for you I'd probably be dead." He nods. "Yea, no problem". He was selfless I could tell that he much about him. "You have an accent, where are you from?" he asks. "Russia" he nods once more. He was about to say something when Bruce returned with some clothes. "Here you go" he says. "Let me unhook these from you then you can change." He nods.

He comes out a few minutes later. Follow me Bruce says. Right when he stared walking there was a blur and he was on the other side of the room. "What's happened to me!" he yells. "I-I uh don't know" Bruce responds. Let's go meet the others then we will help you. We will do tests and everything to see what we do to help you "here goes nothing" says Bruce


	3. Conversations

Wanda POV 

Bruce opens the door and leads me and Percy into the conference room where everyone was at. I didn't know that it was a good idea for Percy to already be walking around but then again I wasn't a doctor. When vmbruxe opened the door to the conference room it suddenly got quiet. Everyone stared at Percy. I found tell he was getting uncomfortable because he was now looking at the ground with a hand flung through his hair.

"He just woke up" Bruce said. "Why did you bring him here banner" asked Fury. "He has questions" he replied simply. He nods but doesn't look to happy about it. "Listen, I just want to know why I'm here. I want to know what you want from me." Fury sighs. "We need to know what you are first of all" "I-I want to say but if I do they'll kill me." He said. "We can protect you from them" Steve began. "But you can't. I'll-I'll tell you but don't get mad if they get mad.

He told us everything. His whole story. From when he first found out he was a demigod to now. He explained how he was betrayed and how he ended up in the ally. I couldn't believe it, literally and metaphorically. How could this happen and none of us know of it. Then again he had an explanation for that too which was 'the mist' as he explained it.

"There's something here" he said. He stood up quickly. "That's impossible" Stark said "the alarms already would have gone of-" that's when out of nowhere a black mound of fur came and tackled Percy. "Go" he shouted. "You can't fight them. You don't have the right metal." "What" I thought. I saw him scratch Percy's face. Then I saw a sword come out of nowhere. Where the hell did that come from I thought.

When I looked over again all I saw was dust. He looked scared once he got up off the floor. Blood was dripping all over his face. I knew that from looks of it he was going to need stitches. What I didn't notice as he was also bleeding by his rib cage.

I knew I had to do something. He looked as though am he was about to pass out at any minute. I ran over and but my arm around his waist to support him. He gave me a pained smiles. I knew I shouldn't but I could feel myself blushing a little bit. I helped him over to a couch in the living room. "Bruce can you do something" I asked. He nodded and ran into the other room.

When he came back he was holding a med kit. He ran over and squared down to reach Percy height. When he went to clean it Percy winced i grabbed his hand and squeezed it to hopefully give him some comfort. He smiled at me gratefully. "This is going to need stitches" Bruce said. Percy nodded. "Get it done with". I held his hand the whole way through. I knew if that was me I would be screaming by now but he just sat through quietly waiting for it to be done with. He then cleaned the wound by the rib cage.

Fury finally asked the question we were all probably thinking. "What was that thing?" He demanded. "That 'thing' is called a hellhound, and not a nice one. I have a pet hellhound but that was a bad one." He explained. "How'd it get in and how'd you know about it" Tony asked. "I don't know how it got in here. As for how I know it's like a Demi-gods sixth sense. every demigod has it. Tony nodded.

We need to talk Percy fury said. He nodded. We all headed back to the conference room. "What happened while you were there, at the place you were being held captive?" He sighed. I was down there.. well honestly I don't really remember. And when I was they would test me. See how long I could last with physical endurance along with mental. They would take lots of samples of my blood along with injecting me with things as well. I don't know what they even put into me. I just removed them saying they had big plans for me.

Fury sighed. We found out some things Percy. Things you deserve to know. Percy nods. I still didn't know what they were talking about because I was waiting with Percy. "You see while agent Romanoff and when Barton were with you and Wanda Tony and some of the others were gathering information. They found out that what they were injecting you with were well... they were serums to make you some kind of super soilder. It was supposed to give you strength and speed along with some abilities we are not sure of."

I looked over to see how Percy would react. I could tell he had a mixture of emotions. "Is that why when I got up I got from one side to the other so fast?"he asked "I think so" Bruce said. He nodded. "Do you know why me, and why they were doing this?" He asked. We know that because of your abilities and who you are it would make you become a vary powerful soilder if they could control you." Fury explained. He nodded once more.

"I don't know if I should stay here. I will just cause problems and if any of you get injured that will be on me. I can't take that risk. Especially if you can't defend yourselves." Percy you need to stay for the safety of you and for the safety of the world. Whatever they were doing they were trying to make you into a weapon of war." "What about you, how will you guys be safe you need a crafting type of metal" Percy explained.

Trust me we'll find a way but for now just get some sleep. Dismissed." With that fury walked out of the room. Hey kid Wanda can show you to your room after all it's right across from hers" Tony said. I grabbed percys hand and lead him to the elevator that would take us to our rooms. We sat in a comfortable silence. When the door ringed letting us know we were there I lead Percy to his room. "Here's your room. If you need anything let me know." He nods and turns around to go I to his room. "Thank you by the way" he says. With that he left.


	4. Enmeys

Percy POV

I haven't slept good since the war, so why should tonight be any different? I just didn't know how bad it was going to be. All of a sudden I was back in tartarus all over again.

_Dream world_

_I was all by myself again. I was in a chamber being held up by chains. I had them holding me captive. I didn't even know how long I had been there. Days? Weeks? I don't even know. Why was this happening to me. That's when they came back. Not again I thought. Please not again. That's when I saw them holding the same bloody dagger they used on me earlier. That's when it all started all over again. Nooooooooo! I screamed. _

Wanda POV

I woke up suddenly. I heard someone screaming. Percy! I thought. I got up from my bed and ran to Percy's room. I saw him shaking in his bed. Trembling. I shook him trying to wake him up. He wouldn't wake. I didn't know what to do. How could I wake him from this nightmare. He screamed again. That's when the avengers ran in. "what's wrong?"asked Bruce. "I don't know. I just heard him scream and when I came in he was like this." I said. He screamed. "Can someone do something? I asked. "Thor" Steve said, "shock him". "Steve are yo" "do it" he screamed in the middle of his sentence. 

His eyes snapped open and quicker than the human eye he had us all on our asses. "I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to." Percy said. "No it's fine. We were just trying to wake you up is all." He nodded. "Percy what happened" Steve began, "while you were dreaming?" "I can't, I just can't talk about it." Percy began. "Ok" I understand. "We'll see you in the morning Percy. Goodnight." With that the team left and I was the only one remaining. "Hey" he said. "Hey, you ok?" I ask. "I don't even know any more" he said finally looking at me. He looked so broken. So sad. 

I went over to him and sat next to him. I grabbed his hand and out it in mine and leaned my head on his shoulder. I knew that what he was going through was rough. "It's hard dealing with it alone. So thank you for being here for me." He said suddenly. I nodded. "I'm sorry for what you've ever had to go through. Whatever it is no one deserves that." We sat there like that for another hour or so. I relized by then it was 3:00 in the morning. I started to get tired and finally fell asleep

When I woke up I was laying comfortably in a bed with blankets wrapped around me. Where was I? I thought. That's when lady night came flooding back to me. I was in Percy's room. I smiled. I looked next to me only to find him missing. Where was he I thought. I was about to get out of bed when I looked and saw him lying on the floor wide awake. "Hey" I said softly. "Hey"

He got off the floor and sat back on his bed again. "You fell asleep before o could do anything and I didn't want to wake you so I left you on my bed. I hope that was ok and you slept ok." I nodded and smiled. He was so thoughtful. No guy I knew would willingly give up his bed and lay on the floor just so I would feel more comfortable. I smile and grab his hand in mine. Thank you for sleeping in the floor just so I could feel more comfortable" I say. He nods. " I just wanted you to feel comfortable. And thank you for staying the night it... helped. I nod. "Meet me here in 20 minutes and then we can head to breakfast." He says. 

20 minutes later 

I knocked on Percy's door. He opened the door and walked out of the room. "Hey" "hey" I replied. I grabbed his hand and lead him to the elevator which would lead us to the kitchen. When we got up there the rest of the team was already awake and eating at the table. "Hey" I said. Announcing that me and Percy were now there. "Hey, what do you want" Tony asked. "Anythi-" that's when an alarm went off. "I knew I shouldn't of stayed here" Percy said. "How do I get out of here?" Percy said nervously. "I can't let you leave" tony said. "You all will get hurt if I don't. There's bigger things coming things you can't fight. Things that want me dead." 

"Please after what you have done for me, I'm asking you let me go. Let me do fight this." Percy said desperately. "Percy please don't do this" I beg him. "I need to Wanda. I need to do this to protect you and your team." He starts to walk away when a horde of hellhounds and some other monsters come in. "Come Percy Jackson come. You can't escape what happened to you. You never can. You will always go back. Back to Tartarus. The monster said. 

Go back to your master I won't ask a seconds time. Now go. They didn't even budge. Instead they ran at him. He was able to defeat about five of them when they all went on top of him. No! I had to do something. I didn't want to use my powers but I had to. I used my powers to lift the monsters off him and threw them so captain and black widow could take them on. That's when Percy came up and stabbed the rest. All but one. "What are you doing here?" he asked hail Erebus, with that he stabbed her. 


	5. More

Wanda POV 

I saw Percy kneeling on the floor, staring at the ground. After a minuet he finally got up and looked over at us. When I saw him look at us it wasn't a young man it was someone who was broken and lost. He walked over to us. "You need to get me out of here. That was barley even a warning from him. They want me back there. I need to go do more people don't get hurt" Percy explained. 

"Percy we need you. They will come either way and you know it. We need you to help us." Natasha explained to him gently. "Please" he said quietly, "I don't want you guys getting hurt because of who and what I am. Let alone what I've done." "Percy we care, that's why we want you to stay. We don't want you facing this alone. Please let us help." I pleaded. 

He nods hesitantly "Then let me at least help you. You need the right metal to defeat them. I'll see if there's a way for me to get that for you." I went over and helped Percy up, only for us to be holding hands. "Let's go talk somewhere more... private" I say he nods and either hat I lead him back to my room. 

When we got there I lead him to my bed so we could sit and talk. "I'm sorry, I want to stay but I don't know that I can. I can't put you your team in danger especially you" he said finally looking up at me. I grabbed his hand again. "I can't let you leave. I won't let you get hurt and go back to whatever they were talking about, because whatever it was I know it was bad. I won't let you go through this alone Percy" I said. "After what you've done for me Wanda how could I let you get hurt. I care for you too much to let you get injured because of who I am" Percy says.

"I know you care Percy but I do too that's why I won't let you leave." He nods again hesitantly. I lean my head on his chest. "I'm sorry about what happened to you again. You don't deserve this life." I say. "You don't deserve what's happened to you either" Percy respondes. "How do you know something's happened to me" I ask curiously. "I can tell by your eyes. I know how to read people, and I can tell you've been through a lot." Percy says. I nod.

"Your an amazing person Wanda, I'm lucky that I found you." Percy says quietly to me. "Thank you for everything you've done for me." "Percy you know your a good person right? You know you can be loved and can be cared for?" I ask. "Wanda, I don't deserve to be here. I should have died. I don't deserve you or anyone else. What I've done is wrong." He say looking down again.

I lift his head up so he can now look at me. "Percy you deserve a lot. Your a hero. Just because you may have maken a mistake or something worse doesn't mean your a bad person." I say I lean in. "Wanda, please I want to but you deserve a better man then me. Along with what I can give you. I can't offer anything to you." "Percy you offer me a lot. Your not the only one who has been helped since you've often here. You've helped me as well. You offer me love, hope, and much more. Please Percy let me in. You need to let someone in. And you do deserve me. If anything I don't deserve you." I tell him.

For the first time since I've seen him, I saw him smile a genuine smile. I lean in once mode hoping that this time he will too. He did, when his lips were on mine. He smiled into our kiss and so did I when he leaned back and looked into my eyes. "Your beautiful Wanda, don't let anyone tell you differently" he say looking at me. I smiled at him, and grabbed his hand. I put my hand on his chest to push him on the bed so he would lay down. I then layed down next to him and cuddled up to him. "Percy you deserve this. You deserve everything. I will always be by your side" I whisper. We lay there for the next couple of hours just talking about our lives, our past, and our future, before I fall asleep laying in his arms.

The next morning 

I woke up laying in Percy's arms. I kissed his cheek to wake him up. He slowly starts to stir. "Hey" he whispers to me. "Let's go see the team" I suggest. He nods in agreement. "I'll meet you in your room in 15 minutes and we can then go talk to the rest of the team." "Deal is day and kiss his cheek before he leaves."

15 minutes later

I hear a knock on my door knowing that Percy would be standing there. He was wearing a green tshirt, a leather jacket, blue ripped jeans, and a pair of converse. He gave me a peck on the lips and then grabbed my hand leading me to the living room.

When we got there all the avengers stared at us. "What happened between you two?" tony asked that's when Natasha elbowed him hard in his side. "Ow" he muttered "I was just wondering." I laugh quietly and stare at Percy. "I think we might go out for a bit" I say with that we walk to the elevator so we can leave the tower.


	6. Missions

Percy POV 

Me and Wanda couldn't go anywhere too popular just in case she were to get recognized. We decided to just go take a walk by Central Park. It was about 10:00 when I looked over to Wanda only to see her cold. I quickly took off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Thank you she whispered to me. I nod, and grab her smaller hand in mine.

After a while of talking and walking we decide to sit down on a bench for a while. "Hey Percy were you ever... nervous dog the power you had" Wanda asked looking down. I put my finger under her chin to make her look at me. "Wanda the power I have is dangerous. I shouldn't and don't deserve to have it. But what you do with that power and how you use it is a lot more important then weather or not people are scared. You can t control there fear, only your own."

"Wanda everything you've been through you haven't deserved any of it. That's why you don't deserve to be with me. You don't deserve to have someone so broken, not someone who constantly gets attacked and puts you in danger. You deserve better. Your an amazing person." "Percy we've been over this. Your not a horrible person. Your just if not better than me. Your stuck with me now weather you like it or not." I looked up, "I love you," I blurted out.

Wanda quickly grabbed my face in her hands and smashed her lips against mine. That's when all of a sudden I felt someone come up beside me. I quickly broke the kiss to see who it was. "Nico, Thalia!? Wait, what are you doing here? Why are you here? That's when it cane to me." The gods I thought. What do they want I said angrily. That's when I felt Wanda's hand in mine, trying to calm me down.

"Percy, we're sorry we didn't want to but you know how the gods are we need to at least try to get your help." "Percy" Wanda said suddenly "what are they talking about? She asked softly. They need me to go back, back to the place I was telling you about." She nodded.

"Do what you need to do Percy. I know your heart Percy, your going to want to go and help and that's what I love about you. I know the team won't be happy with me and I'll miss you but I know you need to do this." She said. I looked back at Nico and Thalia. I'll help for 1 week. That's it. No more no less. Not even if the quest isn't done. Then I'm done. Nico looked at Thalia. They nodded, "deal".

"Give me a few minutes then I'll come." They nod and walk away. "I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this" I say looking down". "Percy this isn't your fault. You need to help your family, I don't blame you for any of that." "I'll miss you" I say quietly. "I'll miss you too. Can you let me know your ok by any chance?" "No. I wish I could, but those monsters will come after you and me if I do." She stands up to hand back my jacket, you keep it. It looks better on you than me anyways. You can return it when I come back, but for now thats my promise to you that I'll come back to you. She nods.

She puts her head against mine and we kiss one last time before I leave. After a minute we break apart. "I love you always remember that" I say. "Bye" she whispers so quietly I could barley hear. I hug her one last time before going to meet up with Thalia and Nico

When I reach them they are already talking. They saw me coming and immediately stopped and looked at me expectantly. "What" I ask. "Who was that, what about Annabeth?" Thalia asks angrily. I look down, then back towards them. "You really haven't been to camp for a while huh?" I knew the answer so I continued. "She was cheating on me then a week later she broke up with me. After that she spread rumors saying I was cheating I couldn't deal with everything so I left only to find my parents dead. Then I was taken and tortured before a group of people found me and took me in. Now your all caught up" I tell them. They looked at me in shock before Thalia comes over and hugs me while crying. "I'm sorry Percy. I should have been there for you. I'm so so sorry she says. She finally backs off.

Nico than finally asks "so who was that" "that's my new girlfriend Wanda maximoff. Now let's get down to business, what am I doing here?" I ask.

We have to go to camp first than we can debrief you on everything." I nod hesitantly. "You sure we have to go there" I ask. "I'm sorry Percy after everything I know you would rather be anywhere else but there but we need you right now. Just me and Nico need you don't think about everyone else just please do this for us." Thalia begs.

"Just this time. Only for you guys. We're family after all." "How are we going to get there?" Nico asks. "We're going to either walk or Percy your going to have to call blackjack and the others to give us a ride there"Thalia says. "I'll call them" with that I whistled as loud as I could. "Now we wait" within 10 minutes I saw blackjack and the others descending from the sky.

"Hey boss" I head blackjack say. "Hey buddy you mind giving us a ride to camp" I ask. "Sure thing boss hop on" with that we hop on and make our way to camp.


	7. Reunions

Percy POV 

After about 15 minutes of flying we reached the border to camp. When we got there we flew to the stables. I didn't know what to expect but I knew that I had to expect the worse. I knew I had to stay focused and do what I needed to do so I could get back to Wanda.

"Where do we go now" I ask. "To the big house to get what we need to go." Thalia replies. We start to walk over there and I was already hearing people whispering to each other. I knew this is what would happen if I came, but why am I so worried about it? I just needed to hurry up and get this over with.

We finally made it to the big house but what I saw was not what I was ready to face. I saw all of them. The seven, my friends including Annabeth, that I haven't seen in months. I wanted to walk away from it all go back into the arms of Wanda and forget about all that's happened. But I couldn't, I had to do this for Wanda for my family that I still have.

They were all still staring at me "hey" I muttered. Piper was the first to stand up before she ran over and hugged me. "Hey piper, I missed you" I say finally hugging her back. I knew piper knew what I've gone through so I trusted her. Jason stood up next came and gave me hug next. "Hey Percy we missed you"Jason said "missed you guys too" I replied.

I went to go sit down next to Thalia and Nico. That's when Annabeth stepped infront of me. "I know what I did was wrong Percy and I hope that you can forgive me and we can possibly try again" she says. "I don't know Annabeth what you did hurt me a lot. It will take time, and as for us trying again I don't think that will happenen."

I finally sat down when Chiron walked into the room. "Percy as you hopefully know by now Erubus is rising and we need your help" Chiron began. "And I said I would help for one week no more no less than I have my life to get back to" I say. He nods, "well we have a quest for you. There is a ship that has a whole bunch of information about what there doing, along with a lot of important monsters we need you to collect the data and then blow the ship up."

I nod. I understanding what I got myself into. "I want Thalia and Nico with me. No more no less. And I'll leave tomorrow that's when the week starts." Chiron nods "go get some sleep and tomorrow when the morning comes meet by Thalia's tree and you will leave then." I nod and say goodnight to Nico, Thalia and the others before walking to the cabin I abandoned.

Wanda POV 

I knew I was going to be in for it once I got back to the tower and I wasn't wrong. As soon as I walked in and they didn't see Percy that immediately bombarded me with questions. "Where is he" "is he ok" "what's happened to him" that's when I yelled for them to shut up. "While me and Percy were out percys cousins found him. They told him he had to take care of something. I told him to help them out and he agreed. I he gave them one week and then he promised he would come back" I say.

"We need to brief Fury on this" Steve says. "Just give him a week I know he'll come back" "how do we know that Wanda? How do we know for sure that he's not just using you? He went through a lot and was tortured who knows what they did to him while he was there and where his head space is at. That's why he needs to be under our protection." Steve says. I nod hesitantly.

I knew that Percy would be ok but I just had a bad feeling that's why I didn't say anything else to stop Steve from telling Fury.

Percy POV 

I met Nico and Thalia around 7:00 by her tree. I knew this was going to be a long week but I knew I would at least get to spend time with people I could trust. The one thing I haven't told them though is about my new speed issue. I also didn't tell them how I got it and what happened to me while I was there at that _place. _I didn't know how to tell anybody. I didn't want people to start looking at me differently.

I knew I would have to tell them soon. I just didn't know how to. Now we just had to decide how we wanted to get there. I knew this was going to be one of my harder quests even though it seemed easy. The easier they seem the harder they are. We decided to fly close to there and then decide how we want to go from there. It was going to be a long flight and I knew it wasn't going to be easy.

I knew I hmjust had to remember what I was going back to. I had to this for Wanda. The sooner I got this over with the sooner I got back to her. I had to do this.


End file.
